regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil/Transcript
(The following movie is classified PG-13. It may contain crude humor, sci-fi action violence, and language. Parental Guidance is recommended for those under 13.) *(The ovie starts at the area of the crash site of big machine, several Empire ships search around for survivors) *(Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, and Red Eye searched around) *'Zelok': my lords, we found the Armada prince, but heres a problem. (Throws the body of Prince Vrak, Barranco holds the body) And who survives were us empire and all of us empire members. Except for Robo riders, Warstar Armada, and the King of ice, including his team. But Vrak is mostly gone. *'Barranco': He seems to be dead (sigh and throws the body away) Vrak was my best friend, his father is even the best other evil friend, and he belonged to me. I just hope that Hades can help his evil plans have a nice way for evil. *'Chef Cohon': Do you know what else, we are out of teleportation cells, they already exploded after the death of that different technology like robot's defeat! *'Barranco': That means we would never return to the moon. *(Khyber's Ship arrives) *(Khyber gets out to his ship) *'Barranco': Thanks for helping us, Khyper. *'Khyper': No problem. Bring the body of Prince Vrak to my ship for surgery level. *'Barranco': You got it. *(Vilgax got out of the Big Machine) *'Vilgax': I'm here to help. *'Barranco': Good. Vilgax come with us. *'Vilgax': Right. *(At Khyber's ship) *'Bowser': Hey, Barranco. How are you gonna revieve him. *'Barranco': Don't worry people revieve some bad guys in a robot suit just like from star wars so now I'm gonna revieve him as a robot with empire technology. *(Soon Prince Vrak was on a robot suit with mechanacil hands,dark boots,a cape,an air tank on his back,and a helmet as Prince Vrak was revieved) *'Barranco': Welcome back, Vrak thanks to me that I revieve you in a robot suit with Empire Technology,you are now my new hechmen to serve me, and here is your plunger as a weapon to attack, a blaster with lazer beams, and a jet pack. *'Vrak': Too bad the warstar armada died to me. *(Sudennly, Khyber's ship crashed down, letting the empire leaders, Vrak and vilgax escape the ship) *'Barranco': Dang nab it! Khyber is dead, including his ship. (Sees a helicopter) *'Pilot'; I did it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *'Barranco': GRRR!!!!! YOU'LL...(Holds a laser blaster)...PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (About to destroy the Pilot's helicopter, but some laser beam blowed it up) Did i really killed the pilot and his so called helicopter that quick? *'King Pig': What the crap are you talking about, it was probably that some kind of ship above the sky. *(The Empire lords see a pirate collisius) *'Barranco': Well thank goodness that ship successfully destroyed the pilot and his helicopter for murdering Khyber and his ship. *(Several Space pirates approached, then Ridley approached) *'Ridley': I am Ridley, the leader of the Space Pirates. Surely I let them use this collisius sucessfully destoryed that helicopter for destroying one of your friend's ships for not letting your evil plans return. *'Barranco': Well how woul you like to join the empire. *'Ridley': i will, if you let me become an Empire lord. *'Barranco': Sure i think. *(Subtitle: Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics The Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil) *(Scene switches to the moon's interior the rest of the empire were continuing their job, they heard something somehow. They got inside, and surprise that the mothership and the rest of the empire fleet are approaching) *'Argan': The lords have return. *'Spot': After all these months. *(5 empire lords got out of the hang of destruction) *'Barranco': Meet your new empire lord, Ridley. *'Empire': (Cheered and proud) *'Ridley': Thank you all. Now here are some new troops. (Several space pirates come out of each collisus) Those guys will help us let evil have victory over our hands. *(At the park) *(Subtitle: 5 months later) *'Gumball': I actually missed the empire. *'Mordecai': How come? *'Darwin': There were our favorite enemies, now the show can't continue. *'Mordecai': Yeah, you're right. *'Nate': Come on guys. Think about what they've done to us. *(While Nate was talking, Mordecai notices an Empire Submarine Carrier) *'Gumball': What do you mean you can't let the empire be in shows anymore, the c.n council gave the empire a promotion to be the main antagonists of each regular series. *'Zim': Hey Nate, since when is the last time me and Gumball were betrayed by Benson? *'Nate': Who cares! *(A invisible figure walked closer to Benson, stabbed him with a laser plunger and died) *(The figure gets visible, revealing to be Argan) *'Argan': Now it is time to silence those heroes. *'Mr. Maellard': Hey, guys someone enter the par- (Gets stabbed by Argan, but Argan was invisible) *'Gumball': Is he killed by a ghost? *(Several irken pods crashed land on esrth, Argan flees) *'Zim': Thats no keteor. *(Subtitle: 1 month eariler) *(Scene changes to the irken fleet) *'Red (Tallest)': Well, it sure is quiet without Zim bothering us. *'Purple (Tallest)': Yeah, it sure was. *'Irken Soldier 1': My tallest, we have some kind of a disturbance on planet Earth. *'Red (Tallest)': Disturbance? *'Irken Soldier 2': It absolutely have nothing to do with irken technology but we should be able to put it on screen. *(The screen shows the crash site of big machine) *'Red (Tallest)': Wait a minute, thats Warstar technology. *'Purple (Tallest)': Didn't those warstar armada fought with us while we attacked them some years ago, since they tried to invade Irk? *(Scene shows a flashback of the W.A invading Irk, many irken civilizations are running away while most of them are being killed) *'Vrak': Foolish irkens, you can't defeat the Warstar Armada! *(The massive and the irken fleet approached, destroying W.A ships) *'Red (Tallest)': But we powerful ones can. *(The massive fires at the first w.a mothershipmas it explodes) *'Vrak': RETREAT! *(The W.A fleet flied away) *(Scene shows back to i month ago present day) *'Red (Tallest)': It sure was a painful war. *'Purple (Tallest)': And besides, with them gone for good, not any enemy vessel can take us out this time. *'Irken Soldier 3': My tallest, there is a approaching fleet some kind, their idientfication are disabled. *'Red (Tallest)': Put it on screen. *(The wmpire fleet attack the irken fleet, the irken drop pods fly to earth) *'Red (Tallest)': Hopefully, we might be safe. *(Present) *'Nate': Who the hell just ran away like a coward!? *'Calvin': How should we know? *'Hobbes': Kind of strange doesn't it? *'Sonic': I don't feel safe here. I feel as if something is gonna happen. *'Zim': I know what it is, and that can help us. Com on. *'Gumball': Maybe Zim is right. *(Zim and Gumball are running to the crash site) *'Mordecai': Let's follow them gang. *(Scene shows the crash site, Zim and Gumball see the escape pods) *'Zim': Wait a minute, I knew it, it had something to do with Irken technology. *(The first pod opens, releasing the Almighty Tallest) *'Zim': My tallest, is that you? *'Purple (Tallest)': Well duh, of course its us. *'Sonic': What happened? Was it the Empire? *'Red (Tallest)': Of course it was. *(Several Empire submarine carriers approached) *'Nate': Oh great, now what the hell do they want!? *'Mordecai': Revenge of course. *(Zelok approaches to the gang, holding a laser blaster) *'Zelok': Well after all, we empire have survived. (Fires a giant beam, the heroes ducked and the beam missed as it exploded to the tree instead with electrical like explosion) Perhaps I wouldn't have to miss some laser attack. *'Calvin': We may not know how you survive, but we can easily take you out. *'Hobbes': Calvin, I don't think they can be easily defeated anymore. *'Calvin': Crud. *'Stan': Stay away from Kenny! *'Argan': I would like to not do it, but it is already too late! (Holds a metal plunger and hits Kenny with it, making Kenny crash down and died as blood didn't seem to come out, but did have bruises) *'Stan': Oh my God, they killed Kenny! *'Calvin': Holy spiff! *'Nate': NOOOOOOOOOOO! *(The Empire left in their ships) *'Red (Tallest)': And I thought Zim could be the first ome. *'Purple (Tallest)': Or was it Stan. *'Hobbes': It doesn't matter, so lets fight the empire or else their reveneg plan is complete. *'Kenny': (muffled) (Translation: Dumbasses.) *'Nate': Kenny!? *'Kenny': (muffled) (Translation: That me they killed was a clone.) *'Argan': Impossible. *'Kenny': (muffled) (Translation: "May I borrow your weapon for a second?) *'Zim': Sure. (Gives Kenny an irken handy gun) *(Kenny starts shooting out lasers at Agran, injuring him, but he survives) *'Agran': You'll regret this! (Holds a laser blaster and charges its beam) *'Zim': With that laser hlaster charged, it would successfully destroy us all. *'Nate': Then why won't we get out of the way!? *'Zim': Thecharge beam of that laser blaster is impossible to miss, it can follow and get closer faster, like a human missle, unless you have to block something with it. *'Argan': And now, (Fires the beam as it follows the heroes) *'Zim': (Lets out a forcefield as the beam explodes) Well that takes care of it. *'Argan': You may have stop the beam of my laser blaster, but heres a new weapon of mine, (Gets on an empire purple colored crawler tank) I know that my fur color is dark like black grey, but I did know that my favorite color is purple. *(Argan's crawler tank charges after the gang, shouting out laser explosion beams) *'Classic Sonic': To the escape ships! *(The gang gets into the I.E escape ships and leaves to space) *'Agran': Run all you want fellas. The Empire will still get you. (evil laugh) *(An empire fleet charges at the escape ships) *'Red (Tallest)': It appears that the massive is somewhere in the ship level at the moon's underground and it appears to be about to get departed. *'Zim': My tallest, if we don't make it, tell Gir that I liked him. *'Nate': (on com) Zim, are you there? Over. *'Zim': Yeah, Nate I am here right here. Over. *(Scene switches to an Empire corvette, then shows it's interior of the control deck) *'Zelok': There they are! The only park members running away in their dropships like cowards! *'Spot': Apparently, it was right here. Just flying, I don't think they notice us yet. *'Zelok': Well here's the plan. (Shows a holographic automatic blue print that shows the dropships) The two of us along with a trio of Empire troops will enter these ships and get those heroes as prisoners. *(Back with the heroes) *'Stan': Shit! This ship is hard to control! * Zim (Transmission from his dropship): Well filth, you should of learn more about irked technology. *'Hobbes': Hey Stan, maybe if you are an irken empire member someday, you migjt learn more about irken technology. *(Scene shows back to the outside, 6 empire boarding pods can be seen, attaching to the irken dropships) *'Stewie': Looks like the Empire tracked us here *'Brian': Thats it, we're screwed. *'Skoodge': Don't you mean doomed? *(Zelok is seen capturing Zim, Gumball, and Nicole) *'Zelok': Looks like this is no longer your lucky day! *(Argan is seen capturing Stewie, Brian, and Skoodge) *'Argan: How does it feel to lose now? *(Several Empire troops aimed at Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Nate, Sonic, Calvin, Hobbes, and the Almighty Tallest in the dropships) *'Zelok': Looks our our work here is done. *(Zelok, Argan, and Empire troops with Zim, Gumball, Skoodge, Nicole, Stewie, and Brian being captives been teleported) *'Calvin': Man, we were so close! *'Nate': Son of a mothertrucker. *'Red (Tallest)': I knew we should of put these irken dropships as boarding pod proof. *(At the Empire ships) *'Agran': Masters, I have captured them. *'Zelok': (Looks at Argan) Don't you mean we? (Looks at the Empire lords) Anyway sirs, we can use them to tell us where the heart of the park could be, that can tell us where it is somewhere in the park. *'Barranco': Alright, first we need to return to the Moon's interior. *(Scene shows to the moon's interior) *'Barranco'; And that's how we survive of that giant robot we use to use. *'Ridley': Let me get this straight, you and your alliance friends tried to get rid of the heroes to conqur the world but failed, well I am likely evil. *'Barranco': Wait did you say your evil? *'Ridley': Yeah, why? *'Barranco': Well I am evil too. *(Barranco and Ridley are chatting about evil as they were smiling, scene switches to the prison level as Zim's gang are in a cell with a locked cell door shield) *'Nicole': We will never survive this such madness. *'Stewie': If only we could get out of here. *(Scene switches to the park) *'Red': Um Studder, what the hell are doing? *'Studder': I am trying to cut open this onion. *'Red (Tallest)': He sure likes unions doesn't he? *'Red': He sure does. *'Black': Man, there is empire trouble out there. *'Big Red': When will the empire have a note? *'Calvin': Will you guys shut the crud up, its like you guys on problems again! *'Nate': They always have problems. *'Hobbes': Dang, this is a waste of time, speaking of waste, where's Mordecai? Category:Transcripts